An instrument cluster includes a plurality of gauges for communicating information indicative of a vehicle operating condition. Each gauge can include a pointer assembly that rotates relative to a plurality of markings that provides a measurement of a vehicle operating condition such as vehicle speed. The vehicle instrument cluster is visible to an operator of a vehicle and is an integral part of the vehicle aesthetic appearance.
In some instances it is desired to provide an illuminated pointer to further highlight the operating condition and provide a desired appearance. Disadvantageously, a pointer can include spots of greater illumination that detract for the desired illuminated pointer appearance and can vary in brightness depending on a radial position.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop an illuminated pointer with uniform illumination regardless of radial position.